In today's fast-paced society, it is easy to fall victim to consuming convenience foods that provide little, if any, nutrients such as vitamins, proteins, or fiber needed for added energy to get through the day. Of particular concern is a lack of easy and ready-to-eat healthy options for foods and beverages for consumption between meals or as meal replacement(s).
The food industry faces many challenges when attempting to make a healthy, ready-to-drink beverage. For example, fiber and other nutrients are often added to the beverage at the expense of the appearance, mouthfeel, and texture of the beverage, which negatively impacts consumer perception and acceptance of the beverage.
Furthermore, the processes used to make healthy nutrient-rich beverages are expensive and can be tedious and time-consuming as well. For instance, the costs associated with heating, mixing, sterilizing, and bottling the beverages can be cost prohibitive.
As such, a need exists in the food industry for an oat and milk beverage, and efficient process for making an oat and milk beverage, that delivers oats in an amount of up to a full serving of the whole grain dietary requirements to the individual and maintain a smooth texture and mouthfeel.